


Darkness

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness can be a blessing or a curse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

He's standing on the edge. He's looking into the darkness that's only a step away. He doesn't look behind him because it hurts too much. The only thing that doesn't hurt is the darkness before him. It's actually quiet welcoming. He so wants to take that step, to venture into the darkness, to let the darkness envelop him. A thought came to mind; Nebris.

Why did that matter now? Nebris had left him for some guy with a Dutch accent. Ha, not like he needed Nebris anyway. He was better off without him. Even he laughed at that thought. He'd lost everything when Nebris left. Nebris was the only thing keeping his terrible past in the past. 

He had been raised to be an assassin and ninja. He was good at it too. But, there had been one thing that he couldn't do in all of his life, kill Nebris. He couldn't do it. He had been given the task of killing him and he couldn't. He was an idiot and fell in love. It happened so quickly. So Nebris and him ran away together. He didn't want to go back to the life he had been living, it was too painful. He hadn't wanted to ever murder another soul after he fell in love with Nebris.

Nebris brought out the good in him. Nebris was the light in his dark, dark world. Nebris gave him a reason to forget it all, gave him a reason to move on and let the past be the past. Nebris gave him the love he ever so desired. 

But what good had that been? All it took was a pretty face and an alluring accent to draw him away. That had felt like so long ago to him. At first he was sad. Then that sadness turned to anger, then longing. He bottled it all up, letting everything mix and mash into a confusing blob of emotions, that just happened to be eating away at him, making him a pathetic excuse of a person. He was reduced to nothing, not even an ounce of hope left.

All those thoughts of happier times were bittersweet, and made that darkness look even more alluring. That's all it would take, a single little step, and he'd be back in the place he belonged. Darkness, it called for him, beckoned him to come home. Every single bittersweet memory pushed him over the edge, made him take that single step. Nebris was his saving grace and the thing to push him too far. The thing that sent him spiraling back into darkness, and finally into deaths cold embrace, where he was always supposed to be.


End file.
